1010011010.avi
Ostatnio, przeglądając internetowe forum, znalazłem temat o pewnym filmiku, który jest wrzucany 3 marca każdego roku na YouTube i od razu w tym dniu jest usuwany. Co było dziwne? Każdy na forum unikał rozmów na temat co znajduje się w tym filmie. Czytając to, pewnie pomyślisz sobie: "Pff... Jakiś tam potwór... Nie takie rzeczy widziałem w Internecie...". Jednak to, dlaczego film zostaje usunięty za każdym razem, od razu po znalezieniu go przez administrację strony, dowiecie się na podstawie tego, co stało się w moim liceum. Kiedy to znalazłem, myślałem, że to tylko głupi żart, więc pokazałem to w szkole. Inni, widząc ten filmik, chcieli go zobaczyć i czekali do dnia, aż znowu autor go opublikuje. Ponieważ piątek 3 marca był wolny, wszyscy szukali tego filmu na forach od samego rana - oprócz mnie. Nie należę do ludzi, którzy lubią tego typu klimaty. Kiedy spotkałem ich na wieczornym treningu w piłkę, wszyscy z nich wydawali się inni. Tacy przestraszeni, jakby zobaczyli ducha. Kiedy zapytałem ich o co chodzi, każdy z nich zmieniał temat. Domyśliłem się, że chodzi o ten film, więc zapytałem ich wprost: "I jak? Oglądnęliście ten filmik?". Wtedy jeden z nich nagle, z pełną powagą i przerażeniem w oczach, powiedział mi, żebym pod żadnym pozorem nie szukał, a tym bardziej nie oglądał tego filmu. Zapytałem ich dlaczego ludzie na forach unikają dyskusji na temat tego, co znajduje się w tym filmie. Wszyscy milczeli i się rozeszli. Cały dzień męczyło mnie to, co znajduje się w tym filmie. Całą noc nie mogłem spać, zastanawiając się o co w tym wszystkim chodzi? Jednak tej nocy nie chciałbym się zamienić z moimi dziewięcioma kolegami. Jedząc śniadanie następnego dnia, usłyszałem jak ktoś puka do drzwi. Kiedy otworzyłem drzwi, zobaczyłem zapłakaną mamę mojego kolegi, która mieszkała niedaleko nas. Powiedziała mi, że gdy wołała syna na śniadanie, on jej nie odpowiedział. Wchodząc do jego pokoju, zobaczyła, że dalej leży w łóżku. Kiedy próbowała go obudzić, on nie reagował. Okazało się, że nie żyje. Dowiedziałem się, że jego los podzieliło też ośmiu moich kolegów. Kiedy w poniedziałek wróciłem do szkoły, wszyscy już o tym wiedzieli. Do nikogo się nie odzywałem, poza tym... Nie miałem do kogo. Został mi tylko Jack - mój ostatni kumpel. Wreszcie, przełamując tę ciszę, zapytałem się, dlaczego to wszystko się stało. Na początku, kiedy wspomniałem o tym filmie, wyglądał na przestraszonego. Od razu przypomniałem sobie dokładnie takie same przestraszone oczy. W końcu nie wytrzymałem... Kiedy dalej unikał tematu dziwnego filmiku, złapałem go i przycisnąłem do ściany i zapytałem z pełną powagą i zdecydowaniem: "Co wiesz na temat tego filmiku?". W końcu przestraszony powiedział wszystko co widział. Okazało się, że oglądnął go zanim poszedł do szkoły. Już po samym tytule można było wywnioskować, że coś jest nie tak. Film nazywał się "1010011010.avi". Ścieżka dźwiękowa nagrania to w głównym stopniu jęki i krzyki ludzi, do tego demoniczny głos, mówiący: "To twój ostatni dzień", następnie dodał: "W ostatnią noc zobaczysz najstraszniejszy widok - swojego zabójcę". Na czarnym tle było widać twarz wspomnianego wcześniej potwora - Jack powiedział, że nie widział wcześniej niczego straszniejszego. Powiedział mi, że nie wie co było dalej, bo uznał to za bezsensowne, nie rozumiał tego, a jednocześnie bał się i wyłączył komputer. Od chwili oglądnięcia czuł, jakby ktoś go obserwował, zapominał co robił kilka minut wcześniej i dziwnie się zachowywał. Film został usunięty w ciągu dziesięciu minut. Następnego dnia Jack nie przyszedł do szkoły. Od razu pomyślałem o filmie. Gdy na radiowęźle dyrektor przekazał informację, że kolejny z moich kolegów umarł, wszystko się potwierdziło. Wyszedłem z klasy cały zapłakany. Od razu wróciłem do domu i jestem tu - przed komputerem. Chcę was ostrzec, żeby nie szukać tego filmu. Co mnie jednak zastanawia do tej pory... Co było w dalszej części filmu? Dlaczego nikt nie chciał o tym rozmawiać?Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie Kategoria:Internet Kategoria:Dziwne pliki